


Hurricane

by ColorfulStabwound



Series: There is a number of small things [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulStabwound/pseuds/ColorfulStabwound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco learns a lesson he's been taught countless times before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Just a glimpse, that's all you get.
> 
> For Theodore, you know who you are.

The urge to interrupt him before he had finished was overwhelming; I wanted to twist a fist in the front of his button down and shake him until he’d stopped. It didn’t’ matter that what he was saying was true; it didn’t matter that he was painfully correct in his observations, right down to the last detail. The only thing that mattered to me in those fleeting few moments was making him stop before he could fully realize what I was. “Stop.” I managed between panted and purple breaths, my head shaking with an effort I didn’t feel. “Please.” I added meekly, dropping my gaze to the ground between us; the fleeting handful of steps that separated us that seemed like the greatest divide known to mankind.   
  
My body ached with despair and shame and maybe just a little bit of contempt. It had always been like this, for as long as I could remember. I would act out like a child who doesn’t know the meaning of the word ‘no’ and he would call me on my bullshit. Don’t get me wrong; I’d accepted these roles long, long ago. But sometimes, well sometimes, I suppose it got to me. How could he possibly know me _that_  well? When did he develop the ability to clip my wings so effectively that I was left feeling like I wouldn’t breathe to see another sunrise?  
  
 _“I’m more than just a spectator.”_  The cool tone of his voice sent a shiver through my bones and I think I visibly shuddered. I was freezing from the inside out and yet I was slick with perspiration. My usual coif had been replaced by sticking sections of damp muss and yet I could care less; I was more concerned with the expression on his face when he looked right through me.   
  
He was right, always right.  
  
There is a fine line between pride and humiliation and I think it was this very thing that kept me from simply falling at his feet and all but begging for him to stop fucking looking at me like that. He said he was more than a spectator, but in a way he was the greatest spectator my life had ever known. He’d seen it all; every misstep, every triumph…Even the tragedies. It was all taken in as if beneath a microscope to be examined and picked apart; freely. Even when I was alone he was there. He knew me well enough to anticipate my shortcomings and while he never directly steered my path for me, it cannot be said that he didn’t ever try and tempt my decision.   
  
I cannot help it that I am not so easily swayed.  
  
 _“One of these days I won’t be here to set you straight.”_  My gaze snapped up to meet his as he spoke and I couldn’t help but silently marvel at how little his mouth actually moved as he all but whispered the grim promise. Was this his foretelling our future before it had even been written? Did he know me so well that he had already given up hope?  
  
A part of me secretly wished it.  
  
For us both.


End file.
